


Red Wings

by Ohmygodfeels



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 08:25:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohmygodfeels/pseuds/Ohmygodfeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>“I almost wish we were butterflies and liv'd but three summer days - three such days with you I could fill with more delight than fifty common years could ever contain.”<br/>- John Keats</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	Red Wings

**Author's Note:**

>   
> [](http://ptelly.deviantart.com/art/The-Return-of-the-King-345451371)  
>   
>   
> 
> I've had this idea (thanks to ptelly's) drawing for quite some time.  
> I always thought that I should write it in a longer story format, but I think this goes with the picture well enough that one can understand what I was trying to get at.
> 
>  
> 
> **Disclaimer:**
> 
>  
> 
> Picture is completely ptelly.deviantart.com 's. And I take no credit for its amazingness (like I can draw! Pft!)
> 
> I also take NO credit for the characters as they are both BBC and Shine's. If I could have these characters... I might make them a spaghetti dinner... But alas I do not, so I must save the noodles for myself.

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=16ict90)

Everyday was a struggle.  
A struggle to stand.  
A struggle to breathe.  
A struggle to realize that he was the only one left. That years had passed so slow, yet so fast. A few seconds felt like hours. A few hours felt like seconds. And feelings began to disintegrate like the memories.  
That was the worst part to realize. That the memories were leaving him. Fluttering away like fall leaves scattering across the desolate waters of Albion, soaking through the translucent cells until the weight of the water pulled it down. Drowning it. Suffocating it.  
 _Gwen._  
 _Gwaine._  
 _Gaius._  
 _Mother._  
…  
 _Arthur._

After so many years powered by the knowledge that Albion would be created and their destiny mastered it all ended so abruptly.  
And then no one was left.  
No one to remember.  
No one but him.  
Wandering through years, centuries, decades. Everything blurred together, yet continuously changed. Pushing him farther away from _that time_. From a time when he **wasn’t** alone.  
People’s faces begin to push against his mind. No one he knew. No one who cared. No one who remembered.  
Black and grey. Black and grey. Black and grey. All black and grey.  
Skies. People. Homes. Days. Months. Years.  
Black and grey. Black and grey. Black and grey. Red. Black and grey. Black and gr-  
Red.  
 **Red.**  
Color.  
Color began to slip back into his world. 

Glancing up, Merlin locked eyes with the unbelievably red creature. Fluttering through the black and grey. Spreading its wings and wielding the wind like a lover. Perfection. Silent beats.  
Memories.

_Merlin ran through the dense forest. Doubt consumed him. He had to get there. He had to. They needed him._ **He** _needed him. With a whispered spell and a golden gaze, there it was.The soft flutter of a million echoes produced from one flap of its delicate red wings: A butterfly._  
 _“Show me the way!” But he didn’t have to shout. He didn’t have to command it. Because it knew. The precious creature knew which way to go, which turns to take._  
 _It wasn’t long before he was faced with the never ending war. A battle strewn throughout Camlann and with it destroying an already barren and rugged land. But he had made it. Made it just in time. Nodding his thanks to the blood stained creature, it vanished, having already completed his task to lead. Leading a lost soul to his King. To his memories._

He remembered. The memories choked him and hindered him from walking farther. Ignoring the irate individuals pushing behind him. Beside him. People everywhere. Consuming his thoughts. _When had he gotten here? Where was he?_ These people. These once blurred figures overwhelmed him. Pushing and prodding like the images that consumed his mind. Reminders and wounds. Wounds opening and fading. An agony and pleasure compressed into one word.  
 _ **Arthur.**_  
Turning, Merlin looked for the creature. For the red wings that would lead him. Lead the lost soul. Pushing passed the people. The faces. Merlin kept his eyes on the silent wings, beating strong against its lovers grasp.  
"Wait!" He called after it as the wings began to slowly fade away. The memories that consumed him going with it. Vanishing. Like before. Like when he was alone. Again. Again. Agai-  
"NO!" Merlin roared, pushing at people; pulling at the memories. Jumping to reach, to grasp the blood stained wings. To **remember.**  
But it was too late. It was gone. They were gone. **He** was gone.

 

"Oi! If you're not walking then move outta the way!" Blue, watery eyes looked up, mind still reeling from the memories. From lost times.  
Strong -- _obnoxious_ \-- blue orbs stared back. A grin stretched against those -- _annoying_ \-- full lips. Chiseled -- _prattish_ \-- jaw cocked up in a strange display of power and stubbornness.  
A gasp came out of Merlin, resonating against the blaring street. A mocking smile, a small shove.

"….Arthur?"


End file.
